PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Health Disparities in Arkansas are some of the most devastating in the nation. Efforts to eliminate these disparities must include those who are most impacted, in addition to caregivers, practitioners, stakeholders, and policy makers. The Community Engagement and Dissemination Core of the Arkansas Center for Health Disparities' (ARCHD) overarching goal is to facilitate equitable partnerships focused on reducing exposures that lead to or worsen chronic disease and to coordinate the dissemination of interventions that reduce disparities in quality of life and access to health care. The core intends to achieve this goal through the facilitation of equitable partnerships; coordination of dissemination of ARCHD funded research finding; and translation of research findings into sustainable community- and systems-level changes. These efforts are anticipated to result in an increased number of sustainable, equitable partnerships in collaborative disparities research that is broadly disseminated to scientific, lay, and policy audiences. This core will also contribute to efforts to translate research findings into sustainable changes in systems, policies, and environments to reduce health disparities.